


Drunk Confessions

by rk_deviant_800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Getting Together, Hangover, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rk_deviant_800/pseuds/rk_deviant_800
Summary: When Connor gets drunk for the first time, he ends up confessing to Hank about his love for him.





	Drunk Confessions

As the people chattered, jazz music drifted softly in the air. It was a late night at Jimmy’s and Hank was sat at a booth with Connor at his side. They both had just solved a tough case and Hank decided to celebrate with drinks. Normally, Connor would nag him about his drinking habit as he’d been working hard to sober him up. It was going well so far, and Hank had cut back to one drink on the weekends when he felt like he needed it. This weekend however, Connor was allowing Hank to have at least three for working hard and solving the case. As of now, Hank had finished his last drink for the night. He had chosen something light in case they were to be called back to the station for any reason. Staring at his glass, an idea came to his mind as he looked up at Connor.

“Hey, Con. You ever wonder what it’s like to get drunk? _Can_ you even get drunk?” he asked, playing with his empty glass.

Connor thought for a moment, LED flickering between yellow and blue.

“I’m able to. I’ve never used the function because I had no reason to and because you never asked me to come drink with you. I’m not sure I want to try it after what I’ve seen with you.” Connor answered, remembering the first time he saw Hank throwing up on the night he came to get him for a case.

“You won’t at least try it once? I bet you’re a funny drunk.” Hank retorted.

Connor smiled and rolled his eyes, a habit he picked up from Hank.

“Ok, I’ll try it, but only tonight.” he said, giving in.

Hank cheered, clasping Connor’s shoulder before standing up and going over to the bar. Connor watched as Hank spoke with Jimmy and ordered two glasses full of a bright blue substance. Hank then paid for it and returned to the table with the glasses, sliding them over to Connor. The android tilted his head in confusion, LED flickering to yellow as he scanned it.

“Stop analyzing and drink the shit already.” Hank interrupted, leaning back with his arms crossed.

“I’m just making sure it’s not contaminated, Hank.” Connor answered, picking up the glass.

“If Jimmy tried that on you, he’ll have to deal with me.” Hank rolled his eyes.

Connor giggled at Hank’s protectiveness before bringing the glass to his lips. With curiosity, he tipped the glass and felt the cold blue liquid slide down his throat. He ignored the data and information coming in about the contents of the drink. There was a surprisingly sweet taste to it and Connor couldn’t help but drink a little more.

“How does it taste?” Hank asked curiously as Connor took another sip.

“It’s actually really sweet. I thought it would be bitter like actual thirium.” the android answered, licking his lips.

Hank nodded with a ‘huh’ and let Connor be, watching as took another sip. The two then started a conversation, Connor stopping now and then to drink. As the time passed by, more and more of the android’s drink was consumed. By the time he finished the first glass, Connor was starting to feel a slight buzz. A warning in his HUD told him that his core temperature was slowly rising and that his optic functions were starting lagging. Out of nowhere, a dopey grin graced Connor’s face and he began giggling.

“Haaank? I feeeel kinda…kinda…kinda funnyyy…hehehee…” the android slurred, leaning against the lieutenant.

Hank chuckled, watching the android in his drunken state.

“Welcome to being to drunk, Con.” Hank replied, snickering as Connor tried to sit up only to sway from side to side.

The android giggled, slumping forward and reaching for the second glass. Managing not to spill a drop of it, he downed the drink and set glass down. His giggling grew a little louder and Hank couldn’t help but smile fondly at him. The android looked up at Hank before looking back down and giggling at himself. He looked back at Hank again and giggled harder, falling against the lieutenant.

“Having fun there?” Hank chuckled, watching his face explode in glee.

Connor giggled again and Hank sighed, shaking his head with a smile.

“Honestly, what am I gonna do with you?” he asked, ruffling his hair.

“Love meee?” Connor mumbled in reply, peering up at him with a drunken smile.

Hank was taken back by that answer. He didn’t think Connor would love him back. He’d been having a lot of dreams and fantasies of Connor, ones that made him feel like a disgusting old man. He’d been afraid of making Connor run away because of how perverse he thought of him. Besides, Connor could do better him. So much better. Sighing, he shook his head at Connor.

“Come on, Con. There are better people me. Why would you want my old ass?” Hank muttered, the smile on his face faltering.

“Li…uh… *hic* Listen, Ha…Henk…I maaaybe ffffucking drunk. But I’m not a dumbassss…” Connor slurred, lazily throwing his arm over Hank’s shoulders.

Hank muttered out a laugh.

“I beg to differ.” he mumbled.

“Shh…” Connor mumbled, pressing a finger to Hank’s lips. “Jus…jus’ listen…kaay?”

Hank sighed and nodded.

“Okay. I love youuu…Like…a lot…and that’ssss a shit ton of looovee. A-And you’re so beautifuull and cool and funnyyyy…Aaand…you’re the reason why I said, ‘fuck it!’ and won the goddamn revolution. I love you so muuuch.” Connor admitted, giggling after.

“You’re sure about this? You really want me? This isn’t the drink speaking?” Hank asked, a hand on Connor’s cheek.

“Yeah, sillyyy! Hehehe I want youuu! Isss not the drink because drinksss…they can’t fucking talk or feel looovee…But I dooo! And I want you…you sexy bitch…” Connor mumbled, leaning in close.

Hank sighed with a smile, pulling Connor into his arms.

“Then don’t make me regret in the morning, doll.” he answered with a smirk, pulling Connor into a kiss.

Connor giggled and kissed back, throwing his arms around Hank. When they pulled back, the android giggled again. He sighed happily and nuzzled Hank’s shoulder, not wanting to let go. Hank sighed and tried to pry him off, only for him to whine. He chuckled at the android’s clinginess.

“Baby, we have to go home now. You’re really drunk.” Hank whispered, trying to pull him off.

“Nooo! Wanna…wanna cuddle youuu…” Connor whined.

“We can cuddle all you want when we get home, ok?”

“With Sumo?”

Hank sighed and smiled again.

“With Sumo.” he answered.

“Fiiinee.” Connor gave in, letting go of Hank.

Hank stood up then hoisted Connor up to his feet, slinging his arm around his shoulder to help the android stay standing. He said goodbye to Jimmy and brought Connor out of the bar and into the car. Luckily, Connor didn’t put up much of a fight. As they drove home, things were silent. It remained that way for a good moments before a soft sniffle caught his attention as he pulled up to a red light.

“You ok there, Con? Why are you crying?” Hank asked, glancing at him.

Connor sniffled again.

“B-Because I-I was thinking about *hic* how much I loooooveee youuuu!!” he answered with a wail, trying to rub his tears away.

Hank chuckled, reaching over and squeezing his hand.

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

The rest of the ride home, Connor mumbled about how much he loved Hank. When they were almost home, Connor passed out from being drunk. His systems were now working on separate the drink from the thirium. When they arrived home, Hank carried Connor into the house and helped him into more comfortable clothes before tucking him into bed and joining him. The next morning, Connor was up first with his HUD flooded with several errors and more popping up one after the other. He sat up and felt a pounding in his head and nausea. Then suddenly, he felt sick and bolted of bed. He threw the door open and ran across the hall to the bathroom, falling in front of the toilet. Hank woke up to the sound of retching that morning. Yawning, he sat up and stretched before getting out of bed and ambling out his room. He walked into the bathroom to find Connor on the floor, hunched over the toilet.

“Hey, Con. How ya feeling?” Hank asked softly, a smile on his face.

“Ugh, like shit.” Connor answered, feeling weird being in Hank’s place.

Hank chuckled.

“Congratulations, you just got your first hangover. Welcome to being human.” he teased, sitting by him and rubbing his back.

Connor wanted to retort but a wave of sickness coursed through him and he lurched forward, throwing up again in the toilet. Hank said nothing and rubbed circles on his back, helping him through it. When Connor sure that there’s nothing left to purge, he sighed and sat back as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. There was still a throbbing in his head.

“Feeling any better?” Hank asked after a beat of silence.

“A little. My head still hurts.” Connor answered.

“Come on, let’s go sit on the couch and watch tv.”

Connor nodded and let Hank bring him to the living room. He was sat down on the couch and Sumo joined him. Hank left for a moment and returned with a pouch of thirium, handing it to Connor. Connor happily drank it and sighed as his headache slowly went away. It was quiet for a moment, save for the sound of the tv. Hank ran his hand through Connor’s curls and watched a rerun of a basketball game from last week. Meanwhile, Connor was going through his memory bank from last night. Suddenly, everything he said to Hank came back to him and his face turned a bright blue.

“You know, drunk you was really funny.” Hank said after a beat of silence.

“Was not! I looked stupid!” Connor answered with a pout.

“All people look stupid when they’re drunk.” Hank snickered. “Especially me.”

“I called you a sexy bitch!” Connor exclaimed, covering his blushing face with his hands.

Hank laughed and took Connor’s hands in his own.

“Doesn’t mean I didn’t like it. We kissed, remember?”

Connor blushed impossibly darker.

“Oh.” he mumbled.

Hank smiled and slipped a finger under Connor’s chin, tilting his head up to look at him

“When you said loved me, you meant it right?” Hank asked, to be sure again.

“Of course I do, Hank. I had a whole plan to tell you but when I was drunk, I just decided to go for it. That way, you could blame it on me being drunk if you didn’t feel the same. But…I’m glad you _do_ feel the same.” Connor admitted.

“So, we’re really doing this?” The android nodded in response.

That’s was all Hank needed. Smiling, he pulled Connor into a passionate kiss. Who knew getting him drunk would lead to something as good as this moment?


End file.
